One Shot Atau Drabble Yang Mungkin Melenceng
by Coolativa
Summary: New chapter,Soji bakalan disiksa ama "partnernya"
1. Chapter 1

Kanji X Rise(Part 1)

Pada jaman dahulu, di suatu hari yang cerah di rum…,eh kok malah jadi dongeng,maksudnya di suatu pagi yang cerah di rumah Kanji ada seorang anak yang masih jomblo bernama Kanji(ya iyalah wong rumahnya dia)dan dia sedang berpikir:

Kanji:"Nasib gw apes bener,kemarin gw nembak si Naoto malah ditolak mentah-mentah,padahal gw udah susah-susah buat puisi yang ngabisin hampir 2 bulan"pikir Kanji sambil nahan air matanya.

Dan kemudian dia menyalakan TV-nya dan dia melihat iklan yang menayangkan Rise Kujikawa dengan bikini yang serba mini,eh bukannya mimisan&pingsan,tuh anak malah matanya ngebentuk hati &matanya langsung ngelirik ke dadanya si tunggu dulu,ada yang aneh kenapa si Kanji yang dulunya Gay(Kanji:maksud lo?!?!!?!?!) dan biasanya pingsan kalo ngeliat cewe sekarang kuat ngeliat yang porno kaya gitu,mari kita tanya

Coolativa:Eh Kanji,kok lu kuat sekarang ngeliat yang kaya gitu???

Kanji:Ya iyalah,orang gw udah latian

Coolativa:Latihan apa lo?

Kanji:Latihan ngeliat buku porno

Coolativa:Latihan ngeliat buku porno???Siapa yang ngajarin?????

Kanji:Yosuke-senpai

Coolativa:(Udah gw duga)ya udah,pergi lu

Dan itulah jawabannya,pembaca sekalian,dan kemudian dia menelepon gurunya,seorang Yosuke Hanamura:

Kanji:Halo,Yosuke Senpai…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yak,sampai disini dulu ceritanya,pembaca sekalian,nanti aq update ceritanya secepat cepatnya dan aq meminta maaf sebesar besarnya kalau ada kesalahan(Harap maklum,nilai bahasa Indonesiaku paling kecil) dan….

**Persona 3 &Persona 4 bukan milik saya** (Ps:Nanti bakalan ada karakter dari P3 di chapter yang akan datang ,bukan chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Kanji X Rise(Part 2)

Lanjutan chapter 1(ya iyalah)

Kanji:Halo,Yosuke senpai?

Yosuke:(Dengan nada ngantuk)Halo,ini Seta ya?

Kanji:Ini Kanji,Yosuke senpai…

Yosuke:Maap,salah ngomong,napa Kanji?

Kanji:Itu,saya mo nembak cewe,Yosuke senpai

Yosuke:Bukannya nembak laki kaya dulu lagi??

KanjiYa bukanlah,kan saya udah ngejalanin latihan yang dikasih Yosuke senpai!!

Yosuke:Oh,latihan itu,(dalam pikiran Yosuke:latihan apa ya?),jadi siapa orang sial yang mau lu tembak?

Kanji:Rise

Yosuke:Oh,tunggu bentar (terdengar suara muncratan air) GW GA SALAH DENGER?!?!?!?! Teriak Yosuke

Kanji:ga kok

Yosuke:Ya udah,nanti kita bahas di Junes,jam 3 sore.

Kanji:ok

Junes Foodcourt Jam 3 Sore

Yosuke:Jadi lu masih belom kapok nembak cewe?

Kanji:Iy

Yosuke:Biarpun abis ditolak mentah-mentah ama si Naoto?

Kanji:Iy

Yosuke:Ya udah,lu gw kasih puisi lagi yg…

Kanji:Eit,jangan puisi lagi Yosuke senpai

Yosuke:Emangnya napa?

Kanji:Nanti gara gara puisi buatan senpai,saya ditolak lagi kaya kasusnya si Naoto!

Yosuke:Kampret lu,ya udah,lu nyanyi lagu aja.

Kanji:Ide bagus,Yosuke senpai gimana kalo lagu ini "Racun…Racun…"(Racun Dunia by Changcuters)

Yosuke:(Nampar Kanji)Eh,lu mau bikin Rise tergila-gila ama lu apa lu mau bikin si Rise sakit hati?!?!?!?!

Kanji:Gimana kalo lagunya ini"~~~"(Pokoknya ini kalimat yang ada di lagunya Chrisye,Yaitu Lirih,maap para pembaca,aq ga tau kata katanya)

Yosuke:(Nampar Kanji lagi)Lu lahir tahun berapa sih?lagian itu kan lagu lama!

Kanji:Terus lagu apa dong?

Yosuke:Gimana kalo lagunya S Teh 2 gelas(Diplesetin,aslinyaS.T.1.2)"P.U.S.P.A"

Kanji:Ya udah,itu aja

Dan tiba-tiba…

Rise:Halo Kanji,Yosuke senpai

Kanji&Yosuke teriak kaya cewe

Yosuke:Oh,halo Rise,lu ngagetin kita aja lu

Kanji:Iy

Rise:Sorry deh,jadi kalian ngapain di sini?

Yosuke:(berbisik ke Kanji)Noh,kesempatan emas lu,eh Rise,si Kanji mau nyanyi lagu buat lu nih

Rise:yangh bener Kanji,Rise mau denger dong

Kanji:"Wanita,Racun du"Mulutnya langsung ditutup Yosuke

Yosuke:Maaf Rise,ada kesalahan teknis(berbisik ke kanji)Lagunya yang gua ngomong tadi bego

Kanji: "~~~"(Pokoknya ini kalimat yang ada di lagunya Chrisye,Yaitu Lirih,maap para pembaca,aq ga tau kata katanya) Mulutnya langsung ditutup Yosuke lagi

Yosuke:Maaf lagi ya Rise,ada kesalahan teknnis lagi(berbisik ke kanji)Lagunya yang gua ngomong tadi bego

Kanji:"Kau gadisku ya…

Rise:Bentar Kanji,aq mau telepon temen dulu"Halo…ya,ada yang nyanyi disini…ya iyalah ,masa gw boong,ya udah cepetan dateng y…"Bentar ya Kanji,nunggu temen dateng

5 menit kemudian

Seta:Rise,mana yang nyanyi?

Rise:Itu darling,si Kanji mau nyanyi

Seta:Lu bisa nyanyi Kanji?Gw ga tau

Yosuke melihat kanji dengan rasa kasihan,Kanji udah mau ngeluarin air mata dan…

Seta:Cepetan nyanyi,ga usah malu malu

Kanji langsung berlari sambil nangis.

Seta:napa dia?

Rise:Ga tau

YosukeBerpikir:(Kayaknya udah kapok tuh anak nembak cewe)

Maaf sebesar besarnya kalo ada kesalahan dan ceritanya kurang menarik dan kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan harap dimaklumi

**Persona 3&Persona 4 bukan milik saya,tetapi punya Atlus**


	3. Junpei X Tarzan

Junpei X Tarzan

Pada hari Minggu,di suatu hutan di Port Island…

Junpei:Ah,udara segar,pemandangan hijau,sangat bagus kalau binatang binatang dan monyet monyet ditembak pake senapan gw dan hutannya dipenuhi darah monyet monyet/binatang liar sialan yang ada di hutan hutan ini,ya kan,monyet monyet yang lagi ngebaca cerita ini dan yang ngebuat(ditimpukin sandal ama Coolativa&Pembaca)

Dan tiba tiba terdengar…

Tarzan;Auoooooo,kemudian kejeduk pohon&jatuh

Junpei:Wah,lu kan…

Tarzan:Eit,jangan nyebut dulu nama gw,gw belum nanya lu!

Junpei:O iya

Tarzan:Nah sekarang baru gw tanya,lu tau ga siapa gw?

Junpei:Wah,lu kan…CINTA LAURA,minta tanda tangannya dong!

Tarzan:GW BUKAN CINTA LAURA,tapi mirip sih,tapi tetap bukan

Junpei:Kalo lu bukan Cinta Laura,lu itu… MA EROT,ya kan???

Tarzan:Udah mati orangnya!!!!!!

Junpei:Ya udah,gw nyerah,lu siapa sih???

Tarzan:beh,You don't know me,I'm Tarzan,you know???

Junpei:Nama lu panjang amat, You don't know me,I'm Tarzan,you know

Tarzan:Beh,bego amat si lu,nama gw Tarzan!!!!

Junpei:(Nampar Tarzan)Sok pinter lu,lagian lu belajar bahasa Inggris dari mana?

Tarzan:(Nampar Junpei)Dari gorilla yang ada disini

Junpei:Kok gorilanya bisa bahasa Inggris?

Tarzan:ya iyalah,Gorilanya dari Inggris!

(Junpei berpikir:Kok ada yang aneh rasanya?Pembaca bisa kasih tau lewat review ga?)

Tarzan:kembali ke laptop,ngapain lu kesini?

Junpei:gw mau ngeburu monyet kaya lu!

Tarzan:(Nampar Junpei)Lu ga boleh ngatain gw monyet(nampar Junpei lagi)ama ngeburu monyet di sini,monyet(Nengok ke Junpei)

Junpei:Kok lu nampar gw 2 kali?!?!(nampar Tarzan)Ama ko lu ngatain gw monyet(Nampar Tarzan lagi),monyet(nengok ke Tarzan)

Tarzan;Udah,monyet(nengok ke Junpei)pokoknya lu ga boleh berburu monyet ama binatang lain disini!

Junpei:Eh,monyet(nengok ke Tarzan)siapa yang ngasih ijin kalo gw ga boleh berburu di sini?

Tarzan:Gw , monyet(nengok ke Junpei)

Junpei:Udah,kesel gw ama lu,monyet(Nengok ke Tarzan)

Ketika Junpei mau mukul Tarzan,tiba tiba terdengar suara…

Sutradara:Oh lu disini Tarzan,sini lu,adegan syuting nya disebelah sono(nyeret Tarzan)maaf ya dik,udah ganggu kamu,dia ini terlalu _menghayati _perannya,udah,lu ga usah berontak,(mukul Tarzan)

Tarzan:Pokoknya lu ga boleh berburu monyet atau binatang disini(dipukul sutradara)

Junpei:Iy,gw juga baru mau pergi dari sini,kalo lama lama disini bisa gila gw(Junpei langsung lari ampe kepleset kulit pisang)

30 menit kemudian…

Junpei:Ini dimana ya?(udah kesasar)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada hamper seluruh karakter di persona 4 dan…

**Persona3&Persona 4&Tarzan bukan milik saya**!!!


	4. Pocong X Pocong&Kuntilanak

Pocong X Pocong & Kuntilanak

Ini kejadian pas Soji dkk nginep di Amagi Inn,kalo yang udah nyampe situ,pasti tau,nanti mereka mau balas dendam dengan tidur di kamar Chie dkk,tetapi malah tidur di kamar si gembrot& si Kashiwagi(guru menel pengganti _King Moron_)cerita ini memlesetin kejadian sebenarnya.

Yosuke::Kenapa kita ditimpukin,kan memang udah waktunya yang laki laki

Kuma:Bener,Kuma!

Soji:kalo gitu,gimana caranya biar kita bisa ngebales diorang?

Kanji:Gimana kalo salah satu dari kita nyamar jadi setan?

Soji,Yosuke,Kuma pada ngeliat Kanji

Kanji:Kenapa kamu orang pada ngeliatin gw?!?!?

Yosuke:Gak,gpp kok

Kanji:Ih,kalian mau merkosa gw ya?

Kuma:Mit amit jebong bayi,Kuma

Soji:Kita Cuma mau ngedandanin lu biarin keliatan kaya setan

Kanji:Lo,kok gw?

Yosuke:Lu pengen ga liat cewek cewek itu pas lagi bugil,siapa tau diorang lagi ganti baju pas lu masuk?

Kanji:Matanya langsung ngebentuk hati(Bagi yang pengen tau kenapa kanji malah kaya gini,silahkan baca chapter 1)Ok,gw terima!

Soji,Yosuke,Kuma:Sip!

Setelah Yosuke,Kuma,Soji ngedandanin Kanji sampe dia keliatan kaya…

Soji:Nah,tuh lu udah kayak pocong beneran

Pocong(Kanji):Iy y

Yosuke:Ya udah,pergi sono lu

Pocong(Kanji):OK!!!

Setelah Kanji pergi,Yosuke berbisik pada Kuma

Yosuke:Sip,rencana kita sukses!

Kuma&Seta:Iya,!

Rencana apa yang mereka maksud?Mari kita Tanya…

Coolativa:Emangnya lu orang rencanain apaan sih?

Yosuke,Seta&Kuma:Gini loh,Kan nanti kalo si Kanji berhasil nakutin cewe cewe itu,nanti kan diorang pada datang ke kamar kita,terus nanti kan diorang meluk kita,terus nanti kan diorang numpang tidur di kamar kita,terus nanti kan…ih,mana tahan!!!Diorang lari lari kaya anak kecil…

Coolativa:Udah,tinggalin aja pembaca,nanti ikutan gila lo!

Sementara itu di kamar cewe cewe:

Rise:Naoto pokoknya lu pergi ama Nanako sekarang juga!

Pocong(Naoto):Ok Ok(Pake nada lemes)

Kenapa Naoto&Nanako disuruh pergi,mari kita lihat flashbacknya

_Flashback_!

Yukiko:Gw merasa bersalah sih,itu kan memang waktunya bagi yang laki untuk nyebur ke onsen…

Rise:Ga usah terlalu dipikirin,Yukiko senpai,enjoy aja!

Chie:Eh,tunggu dulu…

Yukiko:Kenapa Chie?

Chie:Giaman kalo tadi mereka ngeliat dada kita??

Yukiko,Naoto,Rise,Chie:Gasp

Rise:gawat ini,Naoto!

Naoto:Kenapa ?

Rise:Lu nyamar jadi pocong sono!

Naoto:Kok saya,?

Rise:Lu amu ga ukuran B-W-H lu gw kasih tau ke Soji dkk?

Naoto:Jangan,pliz jangan!

Rise:Ya udah,sini lu,gw dandanin dulu,biar jadi kaya setan beneran!

Nanako:Aq juga dong,aq mau nakutin big bro

Rise:Ya udah,Nanako chan,sini,aq dandanin biar kaya kuntilanak

Dan itulah kejadiannya,pembaca sekalian…

Kuntilanak(Nanako):Mohon doa restunya ya?

Pocong(Naoto);Emangnya lu mo nikah?(Lagi bad mood)

Setelah mereka berdua pergi…

Rise:biar tau rasa tuh laki laki bejad!!!

Tiba tiba datang Pocong(Kanji)

Rise:Eh Naoto,ngapain lu masih disini ?

Yukiko:Kayaknya itu pocong beneran…

Rise:Ah masa sih,coba gw liat…

Setelah selesai mengamati…

Rise;Wah iya,pocong beneran…

Chie,Rise,Yukiko:AAAAAAA,POCONG

Mereka langsung lari kluar dari ruangannya,sementara pocong(Kanji)

Pocong(Kanji):ga sia-sia gw datang ke sini,udah nakut nakutin cewe cewe,bisa nyolong BH & Celdamnya cewe cewe disini lagi!!

Setelah selesai ngambil barang barang yang dia inginkan dia langsung lari ke kamar Yosuke dkk(Bh & Celdamnya diumpetin di kain kafannya) dan dia bertabrakan dengan…

Pocong(Naoto):Duh,maaf ya

Pocong(Kanji):Saya juga minta maaf,nama saya pocong

Poccong(Naoto):nama saya juga Pocong

Kuntilanak(Nanako):Saya Kuntilanak

Setelah mereka bercakap cakap sebentar,Nanako menyadari sesuatu…

Kuntilanak(Nanako):Lo…kok Pocongnya ada dua???

HENING…

Kuntilanak(Nanako),Pocong(Naoto):AAAAAAAAAAAA,POCONG,SETAN!!!!!!!!

Pocong(Kanji):AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,POCONG,KUNTILANAK,SETAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mereka langsung lari ke arah yang berbeda…

Sementara itu,Yukiko dkk…

Chie:Oi,Yosuke,Kuma,Seta,buka pintunya,cepetan

Yosuke,Kuma,Seta;Napa sih???

Seperti rencana mereka,mereka langsung dipeluk ama cewe cewe,Yosuke dipeluk Chie,Kuma dipeluk Yukiko&Soji dipeluk Rise dan tiba tiba…

Pocong(Kanji):Woi,Yosuke senpai,Seta senpai,Kuma,tadi gw ngeliat setan beneran,ada POCONG&KUNTILANAK,BENERAN,Kanji langsung lari lagi nyari pintu keluar…

Yukiko,Chie,Rise:Oh,ini smua rencana kamu orang???(Dengan nada marah&sambil ngejewer para laki laki)

Kuma,Seta,Yosuke:Ga kok…

Yukiko,Chie,Rise:Ga apa hah????

Kuma,Seta,Yosuke:Ga salah lagi…

Yukiko,Chie,Rise:IH(Ngegebukin yang laki-laki)

Sementara itu para setan gadungan kita….

Kuntilanak(Nanako):(Ngelapor ke satpam)Tolong pak,ada setan!!!

Pocong(Naoto):Iy pak,ada setan beneran!!!

Satpamnya langsung lari ketakutan dan tiba tiba dia ngeliat pocong(Kanji)and langsung pingsan

Pocong(Kanji):napa dia???Hm, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,POCONG,KUNTILANAK,SETAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuntilanak(Nanako),Pocong(Naoto):AAAAAAAAAAAA,POCONG,SETAN!!!!!!!!

Mereka langsung pingsan…

Besoknya, di Yasogami High…

:Hari ini Yosuke dan Seta tidak masuk,mereka jadi korban penganiyayaan

Chie dan Yukiko berpikir:Untung ga ketauan siapa pelakunya

Sementara Kanji:Ehehe,BH,celdam,ehehe

Untuk capter selanjutnya aq kasih pilihan:

XPreman XBos preman

X Yukari

X Adachi XBosnya Dojima&Adachi

Saya Minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan…

**P3&P4 BUKAN MILIK SAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kesalahan di chapter 4

Maaf,pembaca sekalian,daftar cerita yang bisa di request di chapter 4 kurang lengkap,daftar cerita yang bisa di request bisa dilihat di review.

Atas pengertiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih.


	6. Ken X Yukari

Ken X Yukari

Junpei:Eh,Ken…(Junpei udah balik dari hutan,biarpun mukanya di perban gara gara dicakar macan 3 ekor)

Ken:Kenapa,kak Junpei?

Junpei:nanti si Yukari janji mau bacain lu cerita ya?

Ken:Iya,kak Junpei,emangnya napa?

Junpei:Gpp,eh Ken,nanti lu minta Yukari bacaain ceritanya yang panjang ya?

Ken:Emangnya napa kak Junpei?

Junpei:Lu dari tadi nanya kenapa mulu,laksanain aja!

Ken:…

Malamnya…

Yukari:nah,Ken,aq bacain cerita Pinokio ya?

Ken:jangan,kak Yukari,udah bosen saya ama cerita dongeng…

Yukari:Ya udah,cerita apa kalo gitu?

Ken:Mmm,cerita humor aja deh…

Yukari:Ya udah…

Dan saat itu,Junpei…

Junpei:Gila si Yukari,gembok kamarnya ada 3,gimana gw mau nyolong pakaian dalamnya untuk dijualin untuk biaya operasi muka gw?

Kembali ke Ken…

Yukari:Pada jaman dahulu kala,ada 3 orang pilot yang bernama Ken,John,dan Terry, mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan …

Ken:Jangan pake nama saya kak Yukari,nanti kalo saya kecelakaan beneran gimana?

Yukari:Ya udah,kita pake nama orang yang kita tau aja,gimana,setuju?

Ken:Setuju!

Yukari:Pada jaman dahulu kala,ada 3 orang pilot yang bernama Minato,Akihiko,dan Junpei,mereka mengalammi kecelakaan dan mereka terdampar di pulau Kalimantan,kemudian mereka ketemu dengan suku setempat…

Kepala Suku:Siapa kalian?

Minato:Saya Minato,ini yang botak Junpei,yang rambutnya putih namanya Akihiko?

Kepala Suku:(Hm…bukan nama orang dari suku ini)Kalian saya tangkap!!!

Minato,Akihiko,dan Junpei:Lho,kenapa?

Kepala Suku:Kalian telah menginjak tanah kami!

Minato,Akihiko,dan Junpei:Tapi kami ke sini kan karena(Mulutnya langsung disumpel tanah)…

Kepala Suku:Diem,ikat mereka dan seret mereka ke desa kita!

Mukris:Siap Pak RT!

Minato,Akihiko,Junpei, Kepala Suku:WTF?!?!?!?!?!Salah kale,ini fanfic Megami Tensei,bukan Abdel&Temon,Bukan Superstar!!!!

Mukris:Oh,gitu,ya,terus,gw kemana dong?

Kepala Suku:Lu pergi ke arah utara,nanti disana ada kali,nah lu nyemplung ke situ,nah nanti lu bakal dikasih tau ke mana selanjutnya

Mukris:OOO,gitu ya,makasih y

Akihiko:Kenapa ke kali?

Kepala Suku::Disono banyak buayanya,jadi kalo dia nyemplung kan dia mati

Akihiko:Terus?

Kepala Suku:Nanti kan dia bisa ke surga atau ke neraka,Cuma gw doain ke neraka!

Akihiko:Oh…

Kepala Suku:Eh…kok lu bisa ngomong?Pembantu,sumpel mulutnya dia!

Pembantu Kepala Suku:Baik,Kepala Suku!

Kemudian mereka diseret ke desanya Kepala Suku…

Dan saat itu,Junpei…

Junpei:2 gembok udah kebuka,tinggal 1 lagi

Kembali ke ceritanya Yukari…

Kepala Suku:nah,lu orang kalo mau selamat,lu bawain kita 10 buah yang jenisnya sama dalam waktu 2jam,pembantu,ikutin mereka,jangan sampe kabur!

Pembantu Kepala Suku:Baik,Kepala Suku!

2 jam kemudian…

Akihiko:Kepala Suku,ini,10 buah apel,sekarang saya boleh pergi kan?

Kepala Suku:Enak aja lu,belom,lu musti masukin 10 apel itu ke lobang pantat lu,kalo lu buat suara sedikit aja,gw penggal leher lu!

Dan Akihiko memasukkan 1 apel ke lobang pantatnya,dan dia langsung berteriak,dan lehernya langsung dipenggal oleh golok kepala suku,berikutnya datang Minato,dia membawa 10 kelengkeng,sehingga dia gampang memasukkannya ke lobang pantatnya,ketika mau memasukkan kelengkeng yang ke 10,Junpei baru kembali dan Minato langsung ketawa dan lehernya langsung dipenggal.

Kepala Suku:Nah,botak sekarang lu masukin 10 durian itu ke lobang pantat lu!

Junpei:WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!

Yukari:Dan itulah ceritanya…

Yukari melihat Ken sudah tidur…

Yukari:Good Night Ken…

Sementara itu Junpei…

Junpei:Sip,tinggal dijual ke temen temen pakaian dalamnya Yukari!!!

Saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya kalau ada kesalahan dan chapter selanjutnya adalah Igor X Minato kecil

P3&P4 Bukan milik saya


	7. Menuju Ryogoku Kokugikan

Menuju 'Ryogoku Kokugikan'Yg Diimpikan

Daisuke:Woi,tunggu dulu,pengarang,kan seharsunya ceritanya tentang anak emo bernama Minato Arisato itu?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Coolativa:baca judulnye,"One Shot atau Drabble yg Mungkin melenceng"jd ceritanya gw buat melenceng dari rencananya wakakakakakakka ^_^

Daisuke:Kalo lu dah mati,gw bunuh lg lo!

Coolativa:Emangnya kalo udah mati bisa dibunuh lg?

Daisuke:…

Coolativa:Mulai ceritanya!

Kou:Tunggu dulu…APA APAAN INI(melihat Soji dkk memakai seragam sepak bola)?!?!?!?!?(Author's note:saya masuk ke klub basket,bkn sepak bola)DAN Ryogoku itu tempat sumo kan?!?!?!?dan mengapa aku emmakai seragam sepakbola????

Soji:Nah,ayo kita menuju Seria

Yosuke:Itu bacanya Serie A Soji

Kou:Siapa yg peduli bacanya?!?Lagian kenapa kita main sepakbola?

Soji:O iya,pas itu kamu dah pulang duluan,begini ceritanya

FLASHBACK

Kemarin,setelah selesai latihan klub,ruang klub basket…

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kou:WAAAAAAA!APA YG TERJADI?!?!?!?!?

Soji:Aah~masa harus kuceritaiin sih?gara gara kentutku yg kelewatan ,jadi kebakaran deh

Flashback yg sebenarnya

Kemarin,setelah selesai latihan klub,ruang klub basket…

Daisuke:Soji,aku mau minta tolong pada kalian…

Soji:?memangnya kenapa Daisuke?

…

Soji:APA?Semua anggota tim inti sepakbola semuanya keracunan makanan?!?!

Daisuke:Sialnya,bsk kami ada pertandingan,dgn kondisi begini,kami bisa didiskualifikasi,tolong kami Soji!Tapi bisakah kalian menggantikan kami besok?Apapun hasilnya tdk masalah,aku Cuma tdk mau didiskualifikasi!

Soji:baiklah,tapi Cuma 1 pertandingan…

Daisuke:Terima kasih!!!

BACK TO THE FUTURE…

Soji:Yah,bgtulah alasannya,lagipula mendadak olahraga yg berbeda begini rasanya keren kan?Makin ga sabar aja…

Kou:sst

Naoki(Hangedman community):wah wah,knp sepakbola ya?

Kanji:Ah,itu lawan kita…

Klub sepak bola SMU Swasta bundes

Kapten Bundes:Ini lelucon kan,masa tdk ada satupun anggota inti?memalukan wwkwkwkwk

Seta&Kanji marah

Seta:Berani jg kau bocah sepak bola…

Tdk lama kemudian…(Tepatnya 5 detik)

Seta&kanji:(bersujud)memang benar,seperti yg kalian katakana tadi,kami 100%minta maaf karena sdh berdiri di atas tanah milik org lain ini…

Naoto:Semuanya kumpul dulu!!!

Naoto:Ayo kita tentukan formasinya…

Tdk lama kemudian(Bkn 5 detik!)…

Naoto:Gimana dgn formasi 4-4-2?

Soji:Itu terlalu biasa,bagaimana dgn 0-0-11?

Naoto:(Muncratin minumnya)Semua pemain menyerang,tdk ada yg jaga?!?!?!?

Naoto:Ini yg terakhir,4-4-2,kalau begitu kita mulai dgn penentuan formasi

Soji:Aku FW!

Kanji:Tidak,akulah FW

Yosuke:Aku yg jadi FW!

?:Aku ini org yg sudah sering membantu karakter utama,jadi akulah FW

Naoto:Sigh,apa blh buat,aku tentukan saja dgn undian(Merepotkan)…

Calon FW:Dia udah gila ya?

GK:Shin Seijuro(Eyeshield 21)

DF:Naoki

Naoto

Kou

Hisano(Death community)(Nenek nenek ini jago main sepak bola biarpun dah mau mati)

MF:Kanji

Dante(Devil May Cry)

Haseo/Ryou Misaki(.Hack//G.U series)(Karakter terkeren menurutku)

Sena Kobayakawa(Eyeshield 21)

FW:Seta Soji

Yosuke

Kou:Tunggu,kenapa ada karakter yg ga ada hubungannya?

Coolativa:Pelengkap coy,kan ceritanya bisa melenceng?

Kou:…

Pertandingan dimulai:

Komentator:Oh,gerakan Sena,MF sangat terampil,dia melakukan devil's fourth dimension di pertandingan sepak bola(Lari backward ke belakang 40 yard 4,2 detik)dan dia melakukan tendanan jauh…

Soji:Bagus Sena,makan ini Bundes ini Banana Shoot ku!

Komentator:Oh,tendangan yg sangat indah,pisang (Beneran!)nya dimakan dgn senang hati oleh kipernya dan…oh shoot dari Soji dan…GOOOOL!!!!!

Soji:GOL,GOL!!!

Kapten Bundes:Sial!!!!!!

Komentator:Pertandingan dimulai kembali dan…

Kapten Bundes:Yak 1 gol

Naoki:Tidak akan kubiarkan!!(Memblok bola dengan mukanya)DUAKKKKKK!

Mulut Soji&Yosuke mangap

Naoki:Syukurlah Seta senpai…bolanya…uhuk(Mengeluarkan darah)…selamat(Pergi ke surga)

Seta:Tdk,knp kau mati sia-sia begini…

Komentator:FW Alchindo menyambut bola yg lepas dan…

Hisano:Tdk akan kubiarkan!!!!

Komentator:Tackle yg sgt keras,FW Alchindo terpental sampai planet Mars!!o0o…dan ditanahnya ada tulisan I Love You!

Soji:(Kenapa?)

Kemudian pertandingan berlanjut,sampai babak ke-2 skornya 1-1 Tp Yosuke berhasil membuahan skor ke-2

Selesai pertandingan…

Daisuke:Terima kasih,sudah membantu kami Soji!

Soji:Sama"

Esoknya…

Berita di Koran:Klub sepakbola Yasogami kalah 13-0

Soji:Apa artinya usaha keras kemarin?!?!?!?!


	8. Cerita Kerajaan Part 1

Cerita Kerajaan Yg Tdk Msk Sejarah

Coolativa:Hay all,apa kabar?Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Soji di chapter sebelumnya?lebih humoris daripada Soji yg di game kan?Ini adalah pertanyaan tentang Soji:

Naoto:(Menggendong bayi)Apa tidak ada cara yg bijaksana untuk menyatukan pinjaman dan banyak hutang yg makin menumpuk?Dan setelah cerai dari suami,aku mau minta hak asuh penuh atas hak anak kami sebagai orang tua kandung,apa kami harus masuk pengadilan?

Soji:(Menangis)Persoalan orang dewasa seperti itu,tolong bawa saja ke kantor hokum yg bisa menyelesaikannya

Kanji:(menunjukkan foto kucing)Kamu tahu dimana kucingku?

Soji:Ga tau!

Yosuke:Kenapa bayi menangis?

Soji:(Sigh)Karena hidup itu berat

Yukiko:Tidakkah menurutmu model singa di bus taman safari Cuma akan membuat singa di taman safari menjadi lebih agresif?

Soji:Mobil singa,aku mau naik

Chie:Siapa menurutmu tokoh yg akan hilang duluan?

Soji:Coolativa

All:Ya,dia bakal jadi karakter yg hilang duluan

Coolativa menangis di pojok ruangan…

Dahulu kala,ada sebuah kerajaan yg makmur dengan pedang dan sihir,serta kerajaan itu adalah sebuah kerajaan yg terdapat banyak kesatria Soji dkk sedang menuju ke istana atas perintah ksatria itu langsung menerima perintah dari raja Kou.

Kou:Soji,syukurlah kamu sudah tiba…hari ini ada yg ingin kuminta dari kalian,para ksatria…putriku tercinta,Rise,diculik raja setan Dojima,yg dijuluki Raja Setan "Sexharan"…aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkannya..Aku percaya bahwa kalian,para ksatria akan bisa membawanya kembali,tulisan "berani" yg terukir di dahi kalian itu adalah tanda bahwa kalian adalah orang pilihan Dewa.

Soji:Tapi…(menunjuk ke belakang Soji)KENAPA ORANG PILIHANNYA ADA SEBANYAK INI?(Diperkirakan ada 100 orang)Kayak dia nih!(nunjuk ke orang yg gemuk yg sepertinya seorang maniak)jelas jelas ga keliatan seperti seorang ksatria

Orang gemuk:Eh…aku ksatria kok…

Soji:Pembohong!Hurufnya luntur kena keringatmu

Kou:Bicara apa sih?Ini buat jaminan,buat jaga jaga kalau ada pertarungan,kalau sampai bertarung pasti ada yg mati kan?

Soji:Kami bkn mainan tau!

Kou:kalian ingin menolong putri?!?

100 Orang:OOOUUU

Soji:Hoi,ini kan bukan quiz…

Berdasarkan perintah dari raja yg suka bercanda,tirai petualangan untuk menyelamatkan putri dan dunia itu telah dibuka…

:Soji

Profesi:Ksatria

:Naoto

Profesi:Penyihir

:Teddie

Profesi:Sage

:Kanji

Profesi:Tukang Pukul

Soji:Woi Kanji,lu ga niat menyelamatkan sang putri kan?

Naoto:Ayo semuanya,secepatnya kita cari si raja setan itu

Teddie:Kita coba bertarung dgn monster

Naoto:Oh,lihat disana,ada seekor monster yg muncul…

Monster itu adalah Teddie slime…

Teddie:Uaa,monster itu mirip sekali denganku…

Teddie slime melihat ke arah rombongan ksatria dan sepertinya dia ingin dijadikan teman...

Naoto:Hei,kayaknya monster ini ga jahat…

Teddie slime membuka mulutnya dan ternyata…keluar seekor serigala

Naoto:WAAAAA!

Soji:Cih,Teddie slime,ternyata didalammu ada monster yg menakutkan,HEAAAAAAA

Dengan satu sabetan pedang,serigala itu dibunuh oleh Soji…tapi,teman teman serigala itu datang

Soji:Uwa,malah datang lebih banyak lagi,kalau melawan satu satu kita bisa kalah…

Naoto:Disaat begini adalah waktu kemunculanku!

Soji:Hah?Memangnya kamu bisa apa melawan monster sebanyak ini?

Naoto:Jangan bodoh,aku ini penyihir,akan kujadikan mereka abu dengan sihir apiku "hai ifrit,roh api,aku memanggil neraka lautan api,hadirlah kesini sekarang,Elloim,Essaim,Elloim,Essaim…"

Teddie:Dia mulai menghapal mantra!

Soji:Oh,kayaknya bakal terjadi sesuatu yg hebat!

Kemudian Naoto menyebar bensin…

Soji:(Dia nyiram bensin,jgn jgn…)

Naoto(Menyalakan korek)Hellfire!(Melempar koreknya ke lautan bensin)

Soji:Itu sama sekali bkn sihir!

Coolativa:Yak segini dulu,nanti bakalan ada lanjutannya


	9. Cerita kerajaan part 2

Cerita Kerajaan Part 2

Coolativa:Sry pembaca sekalian,lama ga di update,main audition ama Dynasty Warrior 6 nay keasyikan ^^ini lanjutannya!

Naoto:Hellfire!

Soji:Itu sama sekali bkn sihir!

(Yg muncul di bab sepakbola sebagai ?):Ooh…itu api yg sama seperti amarah dewayg diturunkan ke tanah…oh Dewa~~~tolong redakanlah amarahmu ini…

Teddie:Siapa kamu?!?!?Dan api itu jg sama dengan api yg dikeluarkan oleh maniak api!

Sore itu….

Soji:Aduduh…kita klh sama monster kacangan seperti mereka…

Kanji lg mukul pohon…

Teddie:Tunggu dulu sensei,biar Teddie sembuhkan…"_Wahai Undine…roh air…berikanlah pada orang ini berkah dan pertolongan air suci…"_

Di toilet WC…

Soji sedang ngeden…dia perlahan lahan menunjukan muka bahagia

Soji:Akhirnya keluar BABku,setelah 1 Minggu akhirnya keluar jg!

Teddie:WAAAAAA,rupanya itu mantra buang air besar!

Soji:Oi…cepat sembuhkan lukaku!

Teddie:Ba…baik…kalau gitu harus pakai cara khusus!Healing!

Kobaran api menyelimuti Soji…

Soji:GYAAAA!PANASSSSSSSSSSS,AIRRRRR!

:Ooh….itulah api dewa yg sebenarnya

Naoto:Kamu Cuma asal ngomong kan?!?!?!?!?!?

Setelah itu…rombongan ksatria Soji terus berusaha menemukan istana raja setan di berbagai macam tempat…dari tong sampah sampe got…tapi mereka tetap tdk bisa menemukannya…

Soji:Tadinya kupikir dia ada disekitar hutan ini…apa dia sdh pindah?ayo kita bertanya pada raja Kou buat memastikannya

Naoto:Repot jg ya…

Soji:Pokoknya kita lapor ke raja Kou dolo!

Teddie:Benar!Kita bikin strategi dulu!

Kerajaan…ada sebuah tenda lusuh bertuliskan"Rumah Raja Setan di Sini"di samping Istana raja Kou

Naoto:Istana raja seta nada di samping istana raja Kou?!?!?!?

Soji:Tapi istananya kelihatan kayak tenda!

Teddie:Raja setan Sexharan!cepat keluarKami tahu kamu adsa didalam!

Dojima:enggggg…(Nada lemas dan memakai pakaian lusuh)Siapa?Kalau sewa rumah tolong tunggu sebentar lagi..

Naoto:( yg terlihat menyedihkan…)

Dojima:Ah…rombongan ksatria lagi…ya?

Soji:(Uwaaaa…apa benar dia raja setan?)i…iya…

Dojima:Dengan kalian berarti sdh ada 3072 ksatria yg muncul…

Teddie:(Berarti Cuma kami yg melewatkan tenda ini…)

Dojima:Yah…pokoknya sdh kuputuskan kalau aku akan mendapatkan putri dan dunia adalah milikku…(Nada bicara monoton)

Rise:Kyaaaaa…tolong aku,tuan ksatria!

Soji:Kamu ga niat lawan kami y raja setan!

Dojima:engggg….blh saja kita bertarung…tapi,aku kuat bgt lho!Atau kalian blh byr pakia uang…100 jt saja sdh cukup…kalau setuju putri akan segera kukembalikan!

Soji:Ayo semuanya!keluarin uang…kita lihat apa kita ada uang 100 jt

Naoto:Tunggu…apa yg kamu lakukan!Lawan kita raja setan tau!Tentu saja kita harus bertarung!

Dojima:Huuh…padahal lebih baik kalau pakai uang…apa blh buat,kalian yg minta(Awan kegelapan muncul)akan kurebut uang itu!

Teddie:Keadaannya berubah!

Soji:Sial…ternyata raja setan memang seperti itu!

Dojima:Fufufu…kalian pikir wujudku yg sekarang adalah sosok asli raja setan?Aku msh bisa berubah wujud sebanyak 4 kali

Naoto:Berubah wujud?!?!?!!?

Dojima:Haaaaa,inilah sosok asli raja setan!

To Be Continued….

Coolativa:Bagaimanakah akhir ceritanya?!?!Bagaimana sosok asli raja setan?!?!?!?Ada di chapter selanjutnya

O iy..Poll di ceritaku yg satunay Dot Hack G.U X Persona 3&Persona 4 tolong di poll y,di cerita ini jg ga apa apa


	10. Cerita Kerajaan Epilogue

Cerita kerajaan:Epilogue

Dojima:Haaaaaaaaaa,inilah sosok asli raja setan!

Tahap 1:Kena PHK  
Tahap 2:Tidak bisa dapat kerja lagi

Tahap 3:Pura-pura kerja di taman

Tahap 4:Mau mengakhiri hidup…

Soji:Tunggu,kenapa kodisinya makin lama makin buruk???

Dojima"Fufufu…itu adalah sosok raja setan di dunia manusia,nah para ksatria,aku bisa berubah sebanyak 19 kali,ini dia…

Tahap 1:Tumbuh tanduk di siku kanan

Tahap 2:Tumbuh tanduk di siku kiri

Tahap 3:Otot di tangan kaya otot Ade Ray

Tahap 4:Ada 6 pack

Tahap 5:Tumbuh taring

Tahap 6:Keluar Sayap

Tahap 7:Kemaluan mengencang(Namanya jg Sexharan)

Tahap 8:kuku menjadi tajam

Tahap 9:Keluar mata di dahi

Tahap 10-18 mengulang proses yg sama dengan tahap 1 sampai 9…

Soji:Emangnya lagu?????

Tahap 19:Jadi Kakek" pemain golf

Naoto:Terakhirnya jd lemah??????

Kanji:Tidak…ada sesuatu yg disembunyikannya

Dojima:Golf Slash!

Soji dkk terpental

Naoto":Hp 1

Teddie:Hp 1

Kanji:HP 1

Soji:Hp 1

Teddie:Sial…ternyata dia kuat

Naoto;Hei Soji…bagaimana ini?

Soji:Eh..eh????

Seketika itu…keajaiban datang…huruf di dahi Soji bersinar dengan terang dan…

????:Oh,itu adalah tanda bahwa kau adalah ksatria pilihan dewa!Sekarang!Pukul dia dengan ksatria punch!

Soji:Ksatria Punch!

????:Lanjutkan dengan ksatria kick!

Soji:Ksatria Kick!

????:Sekarang,hancurkan dia dengan ksatria slash!

Soji:pedangnya berubah menjadi warna keemasan,ksatria slash!

Dojima terbelah menjadi 2

Rise:Terima kasih tuan ksatria!

Setelah itu kerajaan itu hidup dengan bahagia selalu…

Alternate ending!

????:Sekarang,hancurkan dia dengan ksatria slash!

Soji:Tidak…aku tidak akan memakai jurus lemah seperti itu!

????:?????????

Soji:Makan ini,bunyi gergaji mesin ksatria Chainsaw!

Paru",jantung,usus Dojima semuanya terberai berai

Naoto,Teddie,Kanji,Rise:Aku jd gk ngerti siapa raja setan yg sebenarnya! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	11. Chapter 11

Persona 4 X WWE

Kanji:Woi,peran gw dikit bgt tw akhir akhir ini

jg ga ada peran penting akhir akhir ini

Coolativa:Diem sih

Kanji ama Junpei malah tambah ngoceh

Coolativa:Berisikkkkkkkkkkk,lu mw peran lu ditambahin, blh aja,chapter ini khusus lu orang berdua dari persona,tapi hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA,lu bakal berantem lawan 2 orang di ring hari ini

PS:Di cerita ini gw GMnya Raw wqwqwqwqwqwq

Kanji ma Junpei dah berdiri di ring Raw

Lilian Garcia:Dan inilah lawan mereka

DUUUAAAAARRRRR,Terdengar bunyi api keluar

Lilian Garcia:Ini dia,The Big Red Monster,Kane

Kanji ma Junpei ketakutan langsung

Lilian:Dan inilah partnernya

TONG,TONG….Suara bel terdengar…

Lilian:Dari DeathValley,orang yg bakal mengalahkan Shawn Michael di Wrestlemania…

Penonton 1:Eh neng,wrestlelmania 25 aja blum mulai

Lilian:Berisik lu…The Undertaker

Kanji ma Junpei dah siap siap mo kabur,tapi Kane dah megang pundak mereka…

Kanji:emm…lepasin kita dong…

Kane:Mlz Gw

Lalu Kane menguppercut Kanji,dan Undertaker langsung kenain big bootnya ke Junpei,kemudian Kane dan Undertaker langsung melakukan Double Chokeslam ke Kanji,dan Undertaker melakukan Tombstone Piledriver ke Junpei

Dan Pin 1…2…3 TENG TENG TENG,pertandingan selesai

Di GM Office…

Coolativa:Yah…lu org ma g bisa diharapin masa kalah dalam waktu 23,4 detik kaya rekor Chris Benoit lawan Orlando Jordan aja…Hiks…Chris Benoit Dah mati…padahal dia pegulat favorit gw….

Kanji ma Junpei:…

Coolativa:Lu orang mw dpt peran di chapter selanjutnya?

Kanji ma Junpei:Ok,lu org tw Mr Kennedy kan

Junpei:Tw,napa manknya?

Coolativa:Dy gw suruh sembunyi,skrg lu cari dy,kalo ketemu,lu orang ber2 bakal ilank dari cerita ini selamanya

2 jam kemudian…

Coolativa:Ga ketemu y,wqqwqwqwqwqw pergi lu org ber2,jgn balik lg

Junpei ma Kanji:…

Coolativa:Nih,gw kasih tw caranya…Dari GreenBay West Consin

Pintu kamar mandi perempuan bergetar wqwqwqwqwqw

Coolativa:Misterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

dah ga tahan lagi

Mr Keneddy:KENNEDY

Junpei ma Kanji dagunya nyentuh lantai

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

NO REVIEW=NO NEXT CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Apple

Coolativa:Sry nich,chapter yg ini pendek,soalnya ada tugas dari guru seni rupa gw yg brengsek

Yosuke:Eh Soji,makanan favorit lu apa?

Soji:Apel

Yosuke:Kenapa apel?

Soji:Karena enak

Yosuke:benda di tanah favorit lu?

Soji:Apel,karena dari pohonnya dia jatuh ke tanah

Yosuke:Warna favorit lu

Soji:Apel,karena warnanya merah

Yosuke:Lu kalo pengen punya istri,pengennya siapa?

Soji:Apel

Yosuke:Lu dah gila kali ye

Yosuke langsung kabur

Soji:Maksud gw FIONA APPLE

Coolativa:Bagi yg g tw Fiona Apple ,dia itu penyanyi dr Amerika dan NO REVIEW=NO NEXT CHAPTER

O iy,chapter selanjutnya ratingnya M dan:

Mr .Kennedy dari chapter sebelumnya itu mksdnya pegulat WWE


	13. Chapter 13

No Judul Lah

Akihiko:Eh Minato,lu tw ga,kita ada byk persamaan?

Minato:…apa…aja?

Akihiko:Pertama:Kita masih muda

Minato:…Teruz?

Akihiko:Kedua,kita sama" ganteng

Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Akihiko:Dan lu mw ga kita belajar bersama?Di kamar lu aja,mw ga????

Minato:Lu beneran punya perasaan kaya gitu ama gw?

Akihiko:Iya

Minato:Jadi lu ngomong gw ganteng karena suka ama gw?

Akihiko:Iya,eh,mksd gw bkn

Minato:Lu pengen belajar ma gw di kamar gw,mksdnya belajar lu pengen ngajarin gw gituan ma laki"?

Akihiko:BKN

Minato:EH,ASAL LU TW AJA Y,GW TUH SUKA MA CEWE,BKN SAMA COWO,LAGIAN KALO GW BIARIN LU MSK KE KAMAR GW,PALING NANTI LU NINJU GW AMPE PINGSAN ABIS ITU GITUAN AMA GW

Minato langsung pergi…

Akihiko:Mksd gw kan bkn gitu,lagian kalo pas bagian gw ninju lu,paling gw langsung duduk di atas lu?

Mitsuru:o0o,lu suka ma laki toh?

Akihiko:BKN

Mitsuru:Tapi tadi lu ngomong,lu bakal duduk di atas Minato,mksd lu duduk itu,lu duduk di tempat kemaluan dia kan?

gila gw

Coolativa:Nih gw kasih pilihan dolo

Pengennya chapter selanjutnya yg rating M apa

Pengennya cerita yg lain?

JWB DI REVIEW dan:

NO REVIEW=NO NEXT CHAPTER

Nih preview chapter yg M:

Coolativa:Ok,gw dah mutusin kita bakal ada adegan seks,jadi lu orang smua buka bajunya

Soji:Dah,ga tahan lg gw


	14. Soji disiksa ama dewa

Chapter 14:Percayalah sama yg namanya Dewa[bagian Soji]

Coolativa:Sry bgt dah lama gag di update,soalnya Bokap Nyokap marah-marah truz sih gra" ada yg C di rapot gw,yg C kan seni budaya doank sih,gag penting amat kan?ini dy critanya

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Sensei,kenapa kamu harus pergi skrg???"Tanya Teddie

"Krn pekerjaan org tuaku yg berpindah pindah Teddie,tp jgn kawatir,kita bakal ketemu lg"jwb Seta

Jgn ngomong janji yg gag bisa lu tepatin

Dr kolong jembatan,eh slh,dr samping mereka muncul Yosuke

"gw ngerti lu pengen ngabisin waktu sama sama kita sebanyak mungkin,tapi gara gara itu lu sdh melupakan partner lu yg paling penting,dan karena itu,para dewa akan menghukum lu"

"Yosuke,gw tw lu tolol,to ini mah keterlaluan bgt,masa lu percaya ama yg namanya dewa?"

"Sensei,kamu gag percaya yg namanya dewa?"Tanya Teddie

"Ya iyalah,mana ada yg namanya dewa"jwb Seta

"OK,kalo gitu kita bkn temen lg"kata Teddie sambil berjalan sama sama Yosuke

"Udah gila kali diorang ya,sma apa mksdnya partner gw yg paling penting?"

"Sama para dewa akan menghukum lu 2 kali gara gara lu ngelupain partner lu"teriak Yosuke dr jauh

Dan pada saat itu,lewat Naoto

"Eh Naoto,lu percaya gag sama yg namanya dewa?"Tanya Soji

"Percaya"kata Naoto sambil melangkah pergi

"OK,org org di kota ini udh gag waras smua"kata Soji

Malam itu,di rumah Soji,Soji sedang mandi sambil menyetel music,tp tdk mengganggu Dojima dan Nanako krn mereka pergi ke Junes,tiba tiba saja radionya hancur tanpa sebab,kemudian dia kluar dr kamar mandi dgn handuk doank

"Matilah,radio gw hancur,mahal lagi tu radionya"

Kemudian dia ganti baju dan pergi ke kamarnya,kemudian dia mendengar suara

"Halo Soji,apa kabar?"

Kemudian Soji nengok nengok

"Ah,perasaan gw doank kali"

"Bkn perasaan lu doank,nengok ke belakang"

Kemudian dy nengok ke belakang dan menemukan…

Pedangnya?

"Halo,apa kabar?"kata pedangnya

"Ini pasti kerjaan Yosuke,asal tw aja,ini gag lucu"katanya

"Bkn bkn,ini saya,dewa,skrg kamu percaya kan yg namanya dewa?"

"Udalah,gag mungkin ada yg namanya dewa,gw tidur aja lah"

"Hei,kamu tdk blh mengacuhkan dewa"

Kemudian pedangnya terbang dan menggunakan semacam kekuatan psychic…yah semacam itu lah untuk merobek celana Soji

"Woi,lu ngapain"Kata Soji dengan rasa malu yg amat sangat berat

"Lu bakal percaya ama yg namanya dewa,dan itu dimulai dr hari ini"kemudian sang pedang/dewa menggunakan kekuatan psychicnya kepada Soji,merubah posisinya dr duduk jd nungging

"Woi,stop stop,ampun"kata Soji

"Dah telat"

Kemudian dr ujung pedangnya yg lancip,dgn kecepatan 160km/jam langusung terbang ke lobang…pantatnya Soji,dan sekomplek dpt mendengar teriakan aneh dr rumah Dojima,kemudian dr hari itu,Soji akan selalu mempercayai dan menyembah dewa…setidaknya sampe dy dpt pengusir setan untuk mengusir setan yg ada di pedangnya

_________________________________________________________________________________

Heheheheheh…silahkan milih target selanjutnya,Kou atau Rises


End file.
